


And Happy Ever After - Jaime / Brienne

by FluffyGoddess



Series: And Happy Ever After [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGoddess/pseuds/FluffyGoddess
Summary: Scenes out of the happiest of happily ever afters: the Jaime / Brienne side.
Not so much a coherent fanfic as little ficlets I write that belong to the same story in my head. No cliffhangers.





	1. Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pillowtalk

                _Why did you help me?_

                Because I couldn't help her, he didn't say.

                The moment was forgotten, in all that came after it.  By him, anyway.  She asked him again, idly, and his laughter stilled.

                "Nobody deserves what they'd have put you through," he said.  She looked at him, her eyes wide and clear as the sapphires that were not mined on Tarth.  He turned his gaze to the canopy above their bed, another woman's screams echoing in his mind.

                Cersei hadn't sounded ladylike when she screamed.  Animal and terrified, but not ladylike.

                "No," Brienne agreed.  Her thoughts were probably on some poor girl she'd been able to rescue from rape herself.  He knew there were dozens of those.  "There are no thanks, for what you did for me."

                He shrugged.

                "Words aren't your strength," he commented.  It wasn't an insult so much as a fact, and she'd long since stopped taking offense easily.  He felt her lips press deliberately to his neck.  He flexed his arm where it was trapped beneath her bulk, a smile rising to his face.  "Mm.  I'm an old man, wife."

                "I'm a young woman, husband," she replied.

                "So you are."  He shut out memories of long ago, and welcomed her weight over him, warm and strong and unyielding.  She was never aught but gentle in their bed, and on their wedding night he had silently vowed that he'd never leave her wanting.

                She made it an easy oath to keep.


	2. Duty

                "Well, the Evenstar certainly can't complain you aren't doing your duty by his daughter," Tyrion laughed.  "Congratulations, Jaime."

                "Thank you," Jaime said, as dryly as he could.  "But congratulate Brienne.  She's the one who did the work."

                "Really?"  He caught his brother's delighted tone, and glared.

                They were up on the battlements of Evenfall Hall, a flagon of wine passing between them to keep full their cups.  Lady Sansa had made for the nursery as soon as politeness permitted, her own long-delayed pregnancy scarcely slowing her.  Brienne had followed, falling back to her former liege lady's shoulder easily.  Tyrion had insisted they leave them alone to coo over the twins, apparently so that the brothers could get drunk and tease each other like boys again.

                "Shut up," he managed.

                "I wouldn't have pictured you letting your dear wife…"

                "Shut _up,_ Tyrion."

                His brother laughed, and slapped his shoulder amicably.

                "Truly: I'm glad to see the two of you so happy.  And I don't need tales of what you get up to alone together."

                _She is far sweeter in the bedroom than on the battlefield, brother,_ he could've said.  _And I find her fair enough to conceive a thousand children, for all that you probably think her breasts are too small and her face too wide.  We probably fuck more than you and Sansa do, and she takes the work of it more often than not because we both love it._

                "Thank you," he answered, instead.  "It's good to see you happy, too."

                "A toast: to happy lives, and the wives we love!"

                He raised his glass.  From behind them someone giggled, and Brienne's exasperated call heralded the approach of at least one of the twins.  Jaime turned and caught them coming out of the tower, his two small boys rushing out with Lady Sansa chasing them, her hands outstretched to tickle them but always an inch behind.  And then his wife, a fond smile on her face, and a warmth in her eyes he hoped he'd never see fade.

                Seeing to his wife's pleasure was a good husband's duty, after all.  And his pride.


End file.
